Blue Cube
The Blue Cube, also known as the Cube form, is a transformation used by Sonic the Hedgehog in the Wii version of Sonic Colors. It is the Color Power Sonic gains when absorbing a Blue Wisp and its Hyper-go-on. While in this form, Sonic turns into a cube that can create shockwaves with environment-altering effects. As the Blue Cube, Sonic's entire body turns into a perfectly shaped blue cube. This cube-like form is arguably not much larger than Sonic's full height, with several vertical and horizontal straight recesses on the his surface, arranged so they form several smaller squares, and round corners. On one side of the Blue Cube, Sonic's eyes and ear channels can be seen, but his eyes are now yellow and in the shape of two five-sided polygons, and his ears canals are small yellow triangles placed in the cube's upper corners. When transformed into the Blue Cube, Sonic can send out powerful shockwaves across the entire nearby vicinity by slamming this form straight into the ground, with the shockwaves having different effects on the objects in the area. Should there be hostile enemies or troublesome obstacles within the Blue Cube's range, the Blue Cube's shockwaves will damage all said enemies and obstacles in the same instant they are launched. Should there be Blue Rings and/or Blue Blocks within the Blue Cube's range, however, the Blue Cube's shockwaves will turn Blue Rings into Blue Cubes and vice versa. The Blue Cube's only known weakness is that this form can only be maintained for a few movements before Sonic will revert back to normal, and requires more Hyper-go-on from Blue Wisps to be maintained. Also, any switch of forms on the Blue Blocks/Blue Rings made by the Blue Cube will be reverted once Sonic runs out of Hyper-go-on. The Blue Cube can first be used in Starlight Carnival Act 1. Activating the Blue Cube will cause the Wisp Gauge to start depleting, and once it runs out, Sonic will be unable to use the Blue Cube. Unlike most other Color Powers, which has the player transformed until the Wisp Gauge is empty, the player will only turn into the Blue Cube when performing the form's ability while the Blue Cube is activate. Once the shockwave have been launched, the player will revert back to Sonic's normal form with his entire moveset available, though the player can still utilize the Blue Cube transformation and its abilities for as long as there is energy in the Wisp Gauge. When performing the Blue Cube's shockwaves in gameplay to destroy enemies and obstacles, it will destroy all enemies (first by launching them into the air and then destroy them) and otherwise destructible obstacles that are viewed on the screen, though things such as Wisp Capsules remain unharmed. By using the Blue Cube to switch the unbreakable Blue Blocks into the collectable Blue Rings, the player can either pass through paths that were blocked by Blue Blocks, or gain additional points to the total game score by collecting the Blue Rings created from the Blue Blocks. Likewise, by using the Blue Cube to switch Blue Rings into Blue Blocks, the player can create platforms of Blue Cubes from Blue Rings that can be used to unlock new paths. However, once the player's Wisp Gauge runs out, the Blue Rings and Blue Blocks will revert back to their original shape. Category:Color Powers Category:Sonic Colors